


I can tell that we are going to be friends

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Stockings 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dork Lovers Server Stocking 2019 (Queen), Gen, adorable and trying their best, but still good bros, tiny little queen, toddler au, who love and care while being sassy and opinionated, you know queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: It's toddler!Freddie's first Christmas and his friends think he shouldn't celebrate it alone <3
Series: Stockings 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	I can tell that we are going to be friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebiites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebiites/gifts).



John, who went by Deacy because there were four other Johns at the daycare, had only recently become friends with Brian. Brian was a bit of a teacher's pet and often stopped the boys from their fun plans. He also just wanted to read all the time and if you'd try to talk to him, he'd just repeat the facts he'd just learned. But Brian was also rather quiet and thoughtful, which made him much better at emotions than Roger who was constantly told by his dad that boys couldn't cry or hug or really any of the emotion things. 

When Deacy's father had died just earlier that year, he didn't want to play during recess like normal. He liked to lay at the base of the oak tree and watch the clouds roll across the sky and that was when he'd become friends with Brian that was always there for him when things were hard or he felt lonely. 

This was going to be his first Christmas without his father and he thought that would be hard because they didn't go visit grandpa and grandma until Boxing Day and his mother was often terribly lonely now. So he'd had the clever idea of inviting Farrokh -just please call me Freddie - and his family to come spend Christmas with them.

Freddie came from a land far far away by the ocean where it was warm. Ms. Boynton, who was the greatest, nicest, prettiest teacher they'd ever had and even allowed them to call her Ms. Lucy had shown them Zanzibar on the globe and it was on the other side!

Where Freddie came from they didn't celebrate Christmas and his family had never done it before which Deacy thought was tragic because Christmas meant presents and lots of food. Freddie agreed, loving the fancy ornaments they made in crafts and the pretty lights that had been put up everywhere.

So that's why Deacy was sure this was the best solution to having another good Christmas. He'd invite Freddie and then he didn't have to spend the whole day with his sister, and then his mother wouldn't be lonely. It would snow and cover everything -Freddie had never seen snow! And they could play and throw snowballs and maybe Deacy would even have a best friend then instead of Roger. 

Roger didn't deserve a second best friend, he already had Crystal and he didn't share when his mam packed him pudding even though it was chocolate. Ms. Lucy said sharing was important and that Deacy was a good boy for sharing. 

Which is why Deacy asked his mother about hosting the Bulsara's for their first Christmas and made it clear that he was even willing to share his toys with Freddie if he hadn't written to Santa. And his mother had told him she'd think about and would call his parents. He was told however not to tell Freddie because he might get his hopes up for nothing.

So Deacy was good and didn't say anything but he couldn't help but to puff out his chest when he thought about it. Freddie was going to come to his house and he was going to have the most amazing Christmas ever and they'd be best friends until they were as old and grey as Mr. Beach. 

But he couldn't tell anyone about it, not even his sister whom he told secrets he couldn't share at school because Julie was too little and might carry tales to his mam who told him not to tell *anyone*.

He knew his mother hadn't forgotten which meant that if she wasn't telling him anything it must mean that it was bad news and she was just trying to be nice. Now there'd be no Freddie and no Dad for Christmas and that was terrible, Christmas was suppose to be when people that loved each other came together -Ms. Lucy even said so. 

Thankfully whenever he'd feel upset he could curl up with Brian in the Reading Corner under the Reading Blanket and listen to Brian trying his best to read out loud. Maybe this was what Deacy got for being mean. He had been mean to Roger, in trying to steal his friend, as though they couldn't all be friends and there was rather a set limit. 

He'd also been mean to Brian even though the boy was really nice. Brian wasn't any good at sports and so that's why he liked to read and that was really thoughtful of him because then they didn't have to play with someone so bad. And now when Deacy was feeling down or just wanted to hang out with him, Brian would always ask him what he wanted. While Brian loved books about the cosmos most of all, he'd read about knights and the olden days all recess if that's what Deacy wanted. 

And so maybe Brian would be his best friend and so he made sure to make him something extra pretty in crafts to be his present for Christmas. He was saddened however that Brian hadn't also used their time in crafts to make something for him, instead Brian had made one for his Da. It made sense of course but it made Deacy feel alone that he was the only one without a father. Even if his dad became as mean as Roger's he'd think he'd still rather have him. 

So the on Christmas eve it was just the three remaining Deacon. Their lounge was partly taken over by a large tree but still the room felt empty. He left the present he had made for Julie and his Mam under the tree and hope that at least he was able to bring some joy to these two if nothing more.

But then someone rang their doorbell. Deacy loved to answer the door, generally it was the postman with a parcel but sometimes it was the neighbors asking to borrow something or even relatives stopping by for tea. He hoped it was his second-removed something cousin 'Just call me uncle Joe,' he was so much fun even if he told the story of his hair doubling in size too often. 

He yelled to his mam about the doorbell and then when to open it to see Brian with his parents, Mr. & Mrs. May. His mother appeared like some more mam magic instantly and ushered them in. He hugged Brian whom he hadn't seen in nearly half a week because there was no more school. Brian tried to wriggle out of his hold and Deacy felt embarrassed. Was it that he didn't want his parents to know they were friends or that he couldn't hug other boys like Roger?

But no, once again Brian was wonderful and Deacy was being a meany. Brian only wanted to get his coat off so they could have a better, tighter, warmer hug. It was nice even though Brian's hair tickled his face. Deacy then helped him take off his snow boots, they were hard to take off without someone pulling. 

They came and settled in the lounge. His mam had just served them tea when the doorbell rang again. Both boys got up to answer the door. This time it was Roger and his family. He had a little sister Clare that was almost the same age as Julie, who was so excited to have someone her age here.

Roger always had the best stories to tell, he knew everything and everyone. He had stories from middle schoolers and urban legends and all the gossip. And had gotten a hundred more since school had been out even if it was often 'Crystal's brother's girlfriend's mother's boss said'. 

So they sat there sipping at the Hot Cocoa Mrs. Deacon had made, listening to how Mr. Malek was going to propose to Ms. Lucy over the new years because he had been spotted looking at rings, when again the doorbell rang. "This will be the last of them," Mrs. Deacon informed the boys regarding this surprise.

They open the door to find the Bulsaras shivering in the cold. "Come in, come in," Roger told them like this was his house. Freddie was too cold in his anorak to want to take it off but Roger insisted, rubbing his best friend's arms to give him a little bit of friction heat. 

Deacy couldn't stop smiling. Their parents told them how they'd all been asked by their boys if they couldn't host the Bulsaras because it was going to be Freddie's first Christmas and how thoughtful their boys where to have thought of him and be willing to share this special day.

Deacy didn't care if Roger and Brian thought of it too, only in that it meant they really did like Freddie and weren't just pretending like Paul, that big bully. Deacy only cared that it meant he got the see them again before school started back up. 

The only thing better than getting to share Christmas with a friend was to share it more of his friends. And his mother wouldn't be alone either, she'd be with all the parents, and Julie had two new friends now. It was going to be Freddie's first Christmas, and his first Christmas with the Deacon's but hopefully it wouldn't be his last.


End file.
